1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new, reusable growing container that reduces unfavorably high temperatures within a plant""s root ball and produces a beneficially modified root system by a technique called xe2x80x9cair-root pruning.xe2x80x9d Both of these factors in turn produce a superior quality plant and alleviate trauma during transplanting of nursery grown trees and plants.
2. General Background
Since the mid-twentieth century, commercially grown plants have been cultivated in some type of container that provides ease of management and transportation. The container grown plant was immediately recognized as being beneficial over the traditional field grown plant, because the root systems were neither cut nor damaged when transported to a landscaping site. Over the years, nursery owners have developed ways of improving plant production with examples like new types of fertile media to environmentally safe pesticides and herbicides. Possibly, the most important fact recently discovered was that reducing the girdling of roots, created by solid plastic containers, increases not only a plant""s growth and health but also its aesthetic quality.
In the past few decades, the popularity of the plastic container has grown rapidly and is now used consistently among nursery owners. Though popular, several drawbacks have been noted and supported by many research institutions.
First, these plastic containers conduct heat that can intensify root ball temperatures to unfavorable conditions, especially in nurseries located in warmer climates. This fact causes increased evapotranspiration and in turn creates a favorable environment for plant wilt. To combat this problem, nurseries have to increase watering times and water usage which is undesirable in this era of needed water conservation.
Second, root systems are allowed to become circular within the plastic container producing a girdling effect, consequently reducing the effectiveness of growth before and after transplanting. Stunted growth and slow adaptation at a newly planted landscape site are recognizable results of an unmanaged root system.
Among these noted disadvantages exist positive concepts about the plastic container that should not be overlooked when developing new types of growing containers. One economic benefit offered by the plastic container is its ability for reuse in the nursery. A nursery owner can also appreciate its shape which allows for convenient storage and space conservation.
Lately, several different types of manipulated plastic containers have surfaced commercially demonstrating the air-root pruning technique that aids in the prevention of spiraling and circular root patterns. Air root pruning is a method by which root tips are burnt when exposed to air. This causes the root to discontinue growth and branch outward into several new root tips. The branching effect is very beneficial because it is these laterally spreading root tips that provide the plant with the most uptake of water and nutrients necessary for survival. In solid containers, roots have no release possibilities essentially causing a plant""s root system, after a substantial growth period, to xe2x80x9cchokexe2x80x9d and hinder its longevity.
Several containers are aimed at the air-root pruning technique have been patented.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,577, issued to the applicants discloses a cylindrical plant container having a dual sidewall, the inner sidewall being constructed of polypropylene fabric and the outer sidewall being constructed of wire, the inner sidewall extending above the outer sidewall and being folded over the top of the outer sidewall and fastened thereto, and, the inner sidewall also extending below the outer sidewall and being folded over the bottom of the outer side wall and fastened thereto, the woven polypropylene permitting air to penetrate through the sidewalls permitting air pruning of the roots proximate the sidewall, thus forcing the roots to grow in both a horizontal and downward fashion resulting in a denser plant root system with no spiraling or circling of roots within the cylindrical plant container, the heat transfer characteristics of the polypropylene reducing the root ball temperature.
Patented containers such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,628; 4,497,132; 5,241,784 all teach containers for plants.
First, the aluminum aids in increasing the root temperature which is not desired by growers.
Secondly, the high production cost of the completed aluminum ring is not only a burden financially, but it also pressures the nursery owner into removing the ring before shipping for reuse.
The present invention provides a solution for all of the previously mentioned reoccurring problems.
With it being very economical to produce, at under half the cost of the aluminum grow ring, the present invention allows nurseries to transport plants with the container supporting the root ball.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior plant containers.
The preferred embodiment of plant container of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a cylindrical container comprised of a polypropylene fabric supported by means of honeycomb xe2x80x9cchickenxe2x80x9d wire. The cylinder is open at the top and bottom and may be placed on the ground or upon a chosen material determined and preferred by the user.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a new, superior growing container which will decrease temperatures within the root ball of nursery grown plants found in warmer climates, therefore, aiding in nursery water management and allowing for improved growth and overall aesthetic appearance.
A further object of the present invention, while accomplishing the above objective, is to provide a modified, beneficial root pruned plant by means of a technique known as xe2x80x9cair-root pruning.xe2x80x9d This technique not only produces a more beautiful, healthy plant in the nursery, but also reduces the chance of shock, gridling, and death during and after transplanting into a landscape site.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new, superior growing container which will decrease temperatures within a plant""s root ball.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a plant container which prevents spiraling and circular root patterns.
Another feature of the present invention is a plant container which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a plant container which is simple to use.
These main objectives and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent and given detail (and other factors) revealed later on in this reading and supported by the accompanying drawing, the description given herein, and the appended claims.